


Just Say 'Please', Captain

by dirtyshankings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, M/M, Shameless Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshankings/pseuds/dirtyshankings
Summary: Benn trying to get Shanks to beg is working out pretty well for him





	Just Say 'Please', Captain

**Author's Note:**

> pinkfluffycookie-chi requests:
> 
> i want a continue for the shanks x ben story - or whatever. pleeeeease! i love your other stories, but i want to see more of this xD. please? :'3? <3  
> .  
> .  
> If you got any requests, hmu at @dirtyshankings on tumblr

“Ben…ah…” the redhead bites at his lower lip at a particular thrust upwards. He’s pushing his face into the pillow and his hand clutches at the bed sheets beneath him. His ass is raised high in the air where Ben looms over him, sliding in and out of him at a slow pace. They’re both sweaty and sticky, hair sticking to their foreheads and cheeks as they push into each other.

A soft moan escapes from Shanks. “Mmn, Ben.”

“Something wrong?” the thrusts stop, and he whines lowly.

“Just…go faster.” he turns to look behind him with narrowed eyes. “I told you already, I’m not fragile.”

A scoff escapes the brunette. “What if I don’t want to?”

Shanks turns to look up at him fully. “Then as your Captain, I say– _ah_!” he doesn’t get to finish his statement when Ben pulls out, and suddenly slides himself back in with a sharp thrust.

“Sorry. My hips slipped. What were you saying?”

“I _said_ – _ **hnnng**_!” another thrust.

“Hmm. I don’t think I quite understand. Let me flip you over so I can hear you better.”

The scarred man groans softly when the brunette pulls out once more, hands flying to his hips and pushing him onto his side, and Shanks unwillingly obliges until he’s facing the man.

“Ben…” he whines. His cock is red and hard and his hips thrust upward. “Come on, don’t leave me hanging like this.”

He smiles brightly, and leans down to kiss him softly. Their tongues meet and slide together, and a quick swipe underneath Shanks’s tongue has his Captain shuddering.

They pull back and Ben licks at his lips hungrily, dragging his hands down his Captain’s legs. Another shudder escapes him.

Dark eyes look up at him and he rolls his hips into Ben’s. “Come on.”

“Don’t rush.” he grabs at a leg, lifting it to his shoulder. “I thought you wanted this nice and slow?”

“I didn’t say that. I specifically said, ‘Ben, I want you to fuck me tonight,’ and you just smiled at me.”

“Did you, now?” he hums then, hand reaching down to rub his cock against Shanks’. He feels the redhead tremble from the touch, and the same hand reaches out to grab both of them and squeeze them together lightly. They both groan at the throbbing heat they emit from one another.

“Ben, just…just do _something_.”

“Now, now, Captain, you know I can’t do anything for you or me without the magic words.”

A loud cry escapes Shanks when two fingers find their way into him, and he arches his back when they jerk upward to his sweet spot.

“Fuck!”

“I don’t think that’s the word, Shanks. Say it.” his eyes are alight with mischief and lust, and he pushes a third finger in and he sees Shanks' eyes rolling into the back of his head, drool rolling down his cheek.

“F-Fuck…” A gasp escapes from the redhead when they slowly spread inside him. “Ah, please, Ben, _please_.” he’s whimpering at the fingers and the hand that tightens and untightens around their cocks, and his cheeks are a tinted red. “Please?”

Fingers slip out from the tight heat, and his slick hand slides back to his own cock. He guides himself to Shanks’ hole, and his eyes meet his. “As you wish, my Captain.”


End file.
